Sorrow Drinking
by noel.manabat.77
Summary: Apollo isn't over Ema, then he was visited by Athena to cheer him up with drinks, but when she made a move on him, his sorrow grows. [Complete] [Justicecykes] [Mentioned Justiceskye]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Now that school's starting, I will update even slower...-yawn- but I will try my best on Friday/Saturday to update while I do some random One-shots on Tuesday/Wednesday/Thursday or try to anyways.**

** Sorrow Drinking**

It was late at night, Apollo was moping in his bed every day now since Ema broke up with him. He ignored all the calls from Athena,Trucy, ,Klavier,and Ema and just laid on his bed, blanket covering his whole body except his twin horns on his hair. That is, until someone knocked on his door.

"Apollo! Open Up! It's Athena!" Athena yelled, banging the door with her fist. Not wanting Athena to break down his door, Apollo got up and opened the door. "What is it Athena, I'm busy.." Athena then smirked and said,"Yeah, busy moping in your bed for the last week Apollo! You ignored all of my calls! And many of your friends too you know!"

"Why are you here anyways?" Apollo asked, tightening his bracelet. Athena said,"We're getting your mind off things! There's this bar near your place and I thought we could drink your sorrows away for tonight! And a late celebration for catching the Phantom!"

Apollo then immediately grabbed his coat the moment he heard 'drinks' and said, "Let's go then." Athena smiled, even knowing Juniper has a crush on Apollo, she still has a hard time not just staring at Apollo blankly, thank god that Apollo is the second most oblivious person in the entire planet, being the first,because Apollo has not noticed even once. To put it blankly, she wanted him and often lusted for his company.

At the bar, Apollo was happily drinking to his heart's content, and said, "Thanks Athena, I owe you one-" Apollo was interrupted by the sloppiest kiss he ever had, and it was Athena doing all the kissing. "Maybe let me stay at your place tonight?" Athena asked between kisses. Apollo was pressured, either let her treat him like her toy, or do the right thing and decline and not do anything, he still cared a lot about Ema. and he didn't want to treat Athena like she was a rebound to him. It was just unethical and completely wrong to Apollo Justice, no matter how drunk he is.

"Athena, please stop," Apollo resisted, trying to pull away but Athena wouldn't have any of it. "Come on Apollo, even when your drunk, your uptight, just loosen up and relax," Athena whispered in his ear. "Yeah loosen up!" Widget screamed. "No Athena...I'M STILL NOT OVER EMA OK?!" Apollo said, tears in his eyes and left the bar alone. He went back to his bed, trying to forget what happened, he still wasn't over Ema, and he didn't want to take advantage of Athena's drunken state and use it as a rebound.

Athena went back to the Wright Anything Agency and saw Trucy. "Did it work?! Did Polly cheer up?! I want to see Polly again!" Trucy asked, but then calmed down after she saw Athena crying. "I did...a bad thing Trucy, a horrible thing to Apollo, he's still not over Ema and I...tried to make out with him." Athena was hugged by Trucy for comfort. "It's okay Athena, Polly will forgive you, your one of his best friends Athena," Trucy said, comforting Athena.

Apollo had cried himself to sleep, not noticing the latest text from Ema as it read, "I still love you Apollo". He never saw or noticed the text. He was too drunk in his own sorrow to bother.

**Author's Note: Want me to continue? I will if you people want me to and settle this. Anyways Peace, Read and review! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I will update Turnabout Mysteries(TM) on Saturday or later tonight as I've began to neglect it along with the other projects I plan to do in the future. **

** Chapter 2**

Apollo was sleeping during the middle of the night, his tears slowly turning into blood. Unfortunately, morning rose, and he needed the money his job gave him. He walked to the Wright Anything Agency miserably, wishing would give him more money so he could save up for a car. When he reached the agency he was greeted by Athena.

"Hey Apollo...can we talk about last night? Please? It's important..." Athena trailed off, feeling very guilty about what happened about 8 hours ago. "Athena I,...I...Fine but in private please," Apollo answered. As much as Apollo resisted, he wanted to kiss Athena badly ever since he and Ema broke up, but using her as a rebound while she's drunk wasn't the way. Apollo wanted it to be real, he wanted that special feeling you get deep down when you even just get close to them. He didn't feel any of that when Athena kissed him last night.

"Apollo...Where Do I even begin? I shouldn't have tried to kiss you like that, I know you still like Ema, I don't know why you broke up, but she still loves you, and I do too Apollo," Athena said, tears in her eyes. Apollo was wide-eyed, he didn't know what else to do but wipe her tears and hug her. "I may still not be over her, but it doesn't mean I can't move on Athena. I just didn't want to kiss you when you were drunk, it wasn't right to treat you like a rebound, that's why I didn't kiss back. It wasn't respecting you or me." Apollo said, hugging her tighter.

She was happy, he loved her like she did him, even after all that, he still cared about her, and he did the right thing, he treated her like a princess, not like sloppy seconds. "Apollo...Do you want to try us? I do..." Athena asked, tears still in her eyes. "I do too Athena, I can't really say no to you anyways," Apollo said, wiping her tears and kissing her softly on the lips for just a brief moment.

"But...What happened between you and Ema?" Athena asked. "...She just wanted to be friends, we were better like that she said, I agree, but it hurt a lot," Apollo answered. Athena decided to hug him tightly and she felt Apollo kissing him. Not the sloppy one she did, but a more passionate one, one that you get a special feeling from deep within. Apollo's sorrow was gone, and it was replaced by happiness and love.

**Author's Note: My opinion with this ship, I ship it, along with Apollo/Ema and Apollo/Trucy. (Sheesh I need to stop shipping people with Apollo) And I plan to do a crack about Apollo/Iris and Dahlia/Apollo (Fun stuff! :D ) Anyways, who do you ship with Apollo? Tell me while you Read and Review! Peace! **


End file.
